


Dangerous Game

by wildenettles



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Erron Black catching feelings like I catch hands, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Mortal Kombat 11 dragged me back into the fandom and I really wanted to write some Erron Black x OC goodness. No, I have no shame and no, you shouldn't either. Fucking treat yourself you beautiful bastard.For context; Hale is half Tarkatan/half Edenian and served Kotal alongside Erron Black. I like to think at the beginning of their friendship he had no idea what Erron was saying and just smiled and nodded.





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Mortal Kombat 11 dragged me back into the fandom and I really wanted to write some Erron Black x OC goodness. No, I have no shame and no, you shouldn't either. Fucking treat yourself you beautiful bastard. 
> 
> For context; Hale is half Tarkatan/half Edenian and served Kotal alongside Erron Black. I like to think at the beginning of their friendship he had no idea what Erron was saying and just smiled and nodded.

  
  
Erron enjoys living dangerously. He tells himself this even as he’s gently pushed forward, a damp cloth pressed against the open wound on his lower back, where a certain Kytinn’s claw lacerated him. Normally he’d shrug off these injuries, maybe cauterize or stitch them up himself if they won’t stop bleeding, but Hale insists on cleaning it out thoroughly. D’Vorah is poisonous, he’d reasoned, and poison isn’t something you can just “walk off.” Erron likes to differ, he’d walked off worst, but Hale already had him sitting before the campfire and his shirt off before Erron could argue. The campfire’s heat is a welcome ache to his sore and tired muscles. His eyelids become heavy as he sits with his arms crossed, hat and mask discarded to his side as Hale pulls the cloth away and wrings it until it’s almost dry.  
  


“You’re lucky,” Hale says, and despite his guttural voice, the kind most half and full-blooded Tarkatans have, Erron finds it soothing. Especially when Hale’s relaxed enough that it becomes a rumbled purr. “She was this close to catching your spine.”  
  


Erron huffs out a laugh and glances over his shoulder at his… What even are they? Partners? Compadres? Fuck buddies? Either way, it’s been a long time since Erron has felt this secure with anyone, and that’s both elating and terrifying.  
  


“It ain’t luck, sugar, just pure skill.”  
  


Hale rolls his eyes. Something he didn’t use to do too often before they began traveling together, Erron realizes. He might be rubbing off on his half Tarkatan friend in more than a few ways.  
  


“Of course,” Hale says. His hand returns to Erron’s back, splays itself across old scars and Erron shudders. “Though I’d have to ask why you keep doing this to yourself, Erron?”  
  


The way Erron’s name rolls off Hale’s tongue… Erron can’t deny that it does things to him. He’d said so while drunk one night at a tavern in Outworld, where he and Hale sat in a secluded corner, away from prying eyes and ears. Erron couldn’t be considered the nervous type, especially when he boldly flirts with any person, man or woman, he finds attractive. It didn’t matter how dangerous they were, if Erron saw someone he liked, he went for them. Hale, however, had been a different story. He’s never made Erron feel threatened, never made him feel as though Erron’s had to keep his guard up, or prove himself to the other man. So, there’d been nothing but naked sincerity when Erron had leaned in, eyes hooded and fingers just about catching Hale’s hand, and said, “Whenever you say my name in that rough voice of yours, I question things about myself.”  
  
  


Even now, as Hale’s hand roams around to his middle, clawed fingers tracing battle hardened skin, Erron feels nothing but warmth from Hale’s touch. Hale’s teeth, sharp and deadly, trace the back of Erron’s neck, lips just about meeting skin, and he could so easily sink his fangs in and break Erron’s neck, but he won’t. Erron knows he won’t.  
  


He loves danger, he lives for it, but he can’t deny how deliciously good this feels. To be with someone and not at their mercy, to know someone so powerful and terrifying can show him nothing but tenderness and security, and that it’s all only for _him._ It’s not something Erron ever thought he’d desire, but by God, it’s all he wants now. To take life by the reigns every day, brazenly facing the unexpected and bizarre, then come home to someone who’ll welcome him back with open arms.  
  


Realizing he’s not saying anything, Erron huffs out a laugh. “For the thrill, darlin’, why else would I do it?”  
  


Hale’s hand rests over his chest, and no doubt he can feel Erron’s thundering heartbeat. His other hand glides up Erron’s back, feeling along the silvery scars peppering the man’s skin. Erron’s breath catches when he thinks of how deadly these hands are, how he’d seen them skilfully wield his daggers and slice his opponents to ribbons, yet here they’re gentle, affectionate with their touch. It’s almost too much yet not enough at the same time.  
  


“Sometimes I wish you wouldn’t test fate so,” Hale says quietly, “But it’s your recklessness I find the most endearing, strangely enough.”  
  


“Thanks. And here I thought it was my stunnin’ good looks that drew you in.”  
  


Hale hums behind him, his teasing fingers finding his chin and tilting Erron’s face towards him. “It takes far more than just a pretty face to capture my attention.”  
  


Erron kisses him, his lips easily rolling over Hale’s, tasting his warmth even as the other man’s fangs pinch at his skin. It’s the briefest flirt of danger Erron will ever have with Hale, and he’s all right with that. His hands find the other man’s waist, still covered in his armour, and Erron is half tempted to reach for where the buckles and straps are so he can remove his clothing and leave his partner bare, but he’s exhausted. Sex will have to wait for another night.  
  


Hale’s fingers thread through Erron’s hair, guiding his head so as not to catch Erron’s lips with his teeth. When they pull away, Hale’s eyes are hungry and wanting, and damn, if that doesn’t make Erron’s skin prickle. He almost wants to say, “Fuck it,” and shove Hale over so he can ride him then and there.  
  
  


His partner seems to have the same idea, as he leans in to graze his teeth along Erron’s jawline and whisper, “Next time we’re alone, I’m having you.”  
  


Erron shudders, lips tugging into a smirk before he drags Hale back for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more about these two. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
